1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a blood sugar level measuring device and the like that measure a blood sugar level of a user.
2. Related Art
There is known a blood sugar level measuring device that noninvasively measures glucose concentration, that is, a blood sugar level in blood using light. Since the blood sugar level greatly fluctuates even in a day because of meals, exercise, and the like, the blood sugar level needs to be frequently measured. Therefore, for diabetics and the like to measure and manage blood sugar levels by themselves, there is a demand for a portable blood sugar level measuring device for a continuous use. However, since the blood sugar level measuring device is portable, the blood sugar level measuring device relies on battery operation. A large capacity battery is desirable from the viewpoint of, for example, frequencies of charging and battery replacement. However, a small capacity battery small in size and weight is desirable from the viewpoint of portability. From all the viewpoints, an important technique is a technique for reducing power consumption.
As the technique for reducing power consumption, for example, a technique for intermittently performing measurement is disclosed in JP-A-10-314150 (Patent Literature 1).
Incidentally, continuous measurement of a blood sugar level is performed for the purpose of quick detection of a hypoglycemia state in which a blood sugar level is low. Since the hypoglycemia state is a fatal dangerous state, quick detection of the hypoglycemia state is requested. When the technique for intermittently performing measurement disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is adopted, if a set measurement interval is too long, there is a risk that detection of the hypoglycemia state is delayed. The measurement interval is desirably short for the quick detection of the hypoglycemia state. However, a reduction effect for power consumption is not expected too much.